tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Splish Splash Splosh
Splish, Splash, Splosh! is the fifteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Thomas and Rosie are shunting when Thomas invents a game that involves splashing engines by racing through puddles. Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas to have a washdown before collecting himself and Alicia Botti. On the way, Thomas tries his "Splish, Splash, Splosh" game on the other engines and accidentally ruins James and Emily's loads. Thomas splashes through the biggest puddle yet, but only succeeds in putting his fire out and covering Miss Botti and Sir Topham Hatt with muddy water. Rosie rescues him and he offers to finish James and Emily's jobs so that they can go to the concert. At the concert, Rosie wants another game of "Splish, Splash, Splosh", but Thomas decides that he has had enough of that game. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Rosie * Charlie * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti (does not speak) * The two bakers (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Town Hall * Bluff's Cove Junction * Sodor Bakery * Dryaw (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theaters. * Rosie says "Weee!" in the UK version, but not in the US version. * In Germany, this episode is called "Splish, Splash, Wet!" Goofs * Mr. Percival appears on the theatre poster, but he is not featured. * Thomas and Rosie's crews should have known better than to let the engines play in the puddles, especially without alerting the signalman. * James and Emily's trucks should have had covers on them, especially in such bad weather. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas, Henry, James, and Emily's trains. * When Thomas is waiting at the junction with Emily, it is said that he saw a large puddle to the right, but he was already sitting in the puddle. * When Thomas sprays Emily with water, no water lands in her trucks, but in the next shot it is said that it did. * After getting splashed, James does not seem worried about his paint being spoilt. * The water would not have splashed up that high over the bridge. * Rosie turns around too quickly before she pulls Thomas out of the water. * When Rosie and Thomas are biffing troublesome trucks, there are two in front of Rosie. After the yard manager blows his whistle, they're gone. * Rosie doesn't mind getting covered in muddy water, but she didn't like it previously in Thomas and the Runaway Car. * It is dangerous to have dips in the railway lines, as it indicates that the ballast has been washed away. * Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas that he heard about the ruined flour and strawberries from the dairy manager, but the dairy manager shouldn't have known anything about what happened as it is the baker's job to make the cakes, the miller's job to supply the flour, and a farmer's job to grow the strawberries. * The yellow arm distant signal has a red light on it, but such signals only have yellow and green lights. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Splish, Splash, Splosh Story Pack (discontinued) * TrackMaster - Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! Gallery File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!poster.jpg|A poster for the US theatrical release File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue641)3.gif File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!3.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!4.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!5.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!6.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!7.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!8.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!11.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!12.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!13.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!14.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!15.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!16.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!17.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!18.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!19.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!20.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!21.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!22.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!23.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!26.png|Title Card File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!27.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!28.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!29.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!30.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!31.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!32.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!33.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!34.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!35.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!36.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!37.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!38.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!39.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!40.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!41.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!42.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!43.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!44.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!45.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!46.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!47.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!48.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!49.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!50.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!51.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!52.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!53.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!54.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!55.png Image:Splish,Splash,Splosh!56.PNG Image:Splish,Splash,Splosh!57.PNG Image:Splish,Splash,Splosh!58.PNG File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!59.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!60.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!61.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!62.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!63.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!64.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!65.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!66.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!67.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh68.jpg|Thomas and Rosie poster File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|TrackMaster File:WoodenSplish,Splash,SploshStoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes